


Phoenix Rising

by Wynnsa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Study, Darksaber Training, Din Djarin Misses Grogu, Din Djarin is Accidental Ruler of Mandalore, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Lies and Deception, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynnsa/pseuds/Wynnsa
Summary: Since Grogu left with the Jedi, Din Djarin has been struggling to adjust to life without him and the realization that not all Mandalorians follow the same Creed has forced him to re-evaluate who he is and what path he must now follow. With the Darksaber now in his possession, new threats arise to challenge him and he finds an unexpected ally in former Jedi, Ahsoka Tano.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 44
Kudos: 87





	1. Aftermath

Silence.

It was loud. It was obtrusive and it seemed to go on forever. 

Din Djarin struggled to hear passed it. He was vaguely aware of chimes and beeps from bridge consoles, he heard the thrum of engines standing idle, voices somewhere behind him but everything was muffled, distant as if it were parsecs away. He felt as though he were frozen in place and each breath was laboured, his heart beat heavy in his chest. He closed his eyes briefly to fend off the sting of tears threatening to spill free, clenching his jaw tight. _Don't let it go,_ he told himself. _Don't let them see it._

A sudden, sickening pain burst from the back of his head as the adrenaline started to fade. Replacing it was a hurt like no other, flaring out to encompass his entire skull and blurring the corners of his vision. He felt himself start to sway and he reached blindly to his right, searching for something to grab on to. Rough fabric of a chair tightened beneath his fingers as he steadied himself, exhaling a harsh breath as another pain erupted from his left arm. 

“Hey, you okay? Talk to me, buddy –“

“Fett, come in. We're done here. Ready for evac –“

“Koska, I need you to –“

“What the hell just happened –“

“That's a negative. The kid is gone –“

His ears rang, his body ached all over. A wave of nausea hit him and he staggered again, feeling something bump against his boot. A glint of beskar caught his eye as his fingers dug deeper into the chair.

“...said he fought one of those trooper droids. He might be concussed.”

“Fett's inbound. We've gotta get to the main hangar –“

“I said leave it for now!”

“Hell no! We risked our lives for what, Kryze?! Gideon's still alive, you don't have the Darksaber, and he gave the kid away –“

“You're gonna wanna choose your next words carefully –“

His breath felt like it was caught in his throat and the pain was suffocating. _Don't let it go._

“ ... spin it any way you want but the truth is right there –“

“Gideon attacked him with it! He threatened his kid –“

“You think I care?! The Darksaber's worth more than that kid's life! He should have –“

“Finish that sentence and I'll shut that hole in your face for good – “

“ENOUGH!” He could feel the air shifting around him as movement surrounded him on both sides. “Koska, check to make sure their path is clear to the hangar; there might be some stragglers. Think you can handle him?”

There was a quick sound of metal meeting flesh. “He won't be coming to any time soon.”

Another gutteral breath left him as he felt someone come along his left. Somewhere behind him, Din heard voices once more but they were low and he couldn't make out what they were saying. Another wave of nausea hit as the headache flared once more.

“I'm not sure exactly sure what happened just now,” the voice was Bo-Katan's, “but I recognize your grief and I am sorry for it. We'll table the Darksaber issue for now. Take a few days to heal then get your affairs in order and return to me. There is a lot of work left to do before we can reclaim Mandalore and I need you focused. You will return and you _will_ keep your word.”

There was movement again then an arm suddenly linked with his. He staggered again as his grip on the chair was released for him. “C'mon, let's go. I've got you.” That was Fennec. The ringing in his ears grew louder as if it was suddenly in competition with the pain.

They were moving but he felt as though he were standing still. Cara led the way, Moff Gideon's unconscious body slung over one shoulder. The door to the lift rolled back and once inside, he leaned heavily against the wall. 

Silence again. He wanted to get lost in it. 

A firm hand landed on his shoulder and suddenly Cara was in front of him. “We're almost out of here, so stay with us, buddy. We'll get you hooked up on some real good pain meds.” 

He was careful to keep his gaze downward, only nodding to acknowledge her. 

“Din.” It was the first time she'd said his name. “How are you holding up?”

He couldn't look at her; couldn't answer her. He swallowed around a hard lump that had formed in his throat. _Don't let it go._

Seconds later, they were stepping into the hall, Fennec's arm now around his back and helping him forward. She guided him through the wreckage of the droids filling the corridor. Din blinked furiously against his mottled vision; another grunt of pain escaping him.

They moved quickly down and around more corridors and another lift. He struggled as the pain was overtaking his entire body; he felt unsteady, shaky, and he wanted to just stop and give into it. Fennec continued to guide him as they stepped around more carnage, a mix of stormtroopers and droids alike. 

They rounded another corner and Cara exclaimed, “There he is! Just a little further – you can make it.”

Fennec quickened their pace but he balked abruptly. His breath faltered, his chest tightened. He lost his footing, dropping to his knees. His hands met the floor and he felt the cool metal through his gloves. The pain was overwhelming; his stomach roiled, and he fought a sudden urge to vomit.

“Come on, Mando,” Fennec's arms came around him, coaxing him back to his feet. “Just a few more steps and we'll be on Fett's ship and away from here.”

As they got closer to the ship he caught sight of Boba Fett standing at the top of the ramp. “How bad is he injured?”

“He's got a concussion, pretty bad, I think. I don't see any blood so I think that's it.” Cara climbed the ramp and as she moved passed him, she asked, “Where I can toss him?”

“Prisoner cages, back in cargo. I'll show you.” 

Fennec continued to assist him as they went up the ramp then she steered him through the ship, as Fett started to guide the _Slave 1_ out of the hangar. His jetpack and spear were removed for him then Fennec gently helped him sit down. Din slumped heavily, vaguely aware of what was happening around him. Fennec was moving behind him, the ship rumbled as it increased speed, he heard footsteps somewhere in the distance. 

“Where do you keep your medpacs?”

“In the refresher – shelf next to the door.”

Closing his eyes, his head fell back against the chair and he instantly regretted it as the pain continued to rage. He struggled to keep his mind blank, to keep it free of all thought and memory but the image of the Jedi leaving with Grogu wouldn't go away. Din squeezed his eyes tighter, as if the very gesture would erase it.

His plan was that as soon as they were away, he was going to have Fett drop them off somewhere remote, far away where they could lay low for a time – a much needed break after months on the move. He was going to put the armour away to lessen their chances of being identified. Then, when he was ready, they would regroup with Bo-Katan – he had given his word he would reconsider her offer to help reclaim Mandalore and when it was safe enough for them, he would do just that. Even if the Jedi had found them during that time, it would still have given them some peace – it would have given him and Grogu a chance to be father and son for little while longer. 

He grit his teeth against the sudden press of tears and he blinked furiously to force them back. _Don't let it go._

Opening his eyes, he noted that Fennec and Fett were conversing quietly a few feet away and Cara was back and was kneeling beside him on his left. “Are you bleeding? Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

He shook his head, not feeling the need to tell her that the pain in his heart was far greater than the one in his head. 

A second later, he felt a prick against his neck. “Hopefully, this will start working soon,” Cara was saying, “I gave you the strongest dose I could so it will knock you out for a bit.”

He felt her hand against his arm and Din turned his head to look at her. He realized belatedly that it was the first time he looked upon her without the filter of his visor. There was sadness and sympathy in her eyes and he thought for a second he saw moisture on her cheek. 

“If there is anything you need, I'm here for you.” She gave his arm a gentle squeeze. “I've got you, Din. Always.”

He nodded slowly, starting to feel a little groggy. He turned his head straight again, casting his gaze downward. His hands were shaking.

“Would you two give us a moment.” That was Fett.

He heard Cara and Fennec clamour down the ladder then their footsteps disappeared somewhere below. 

After a moment, Fett began, “Fennec filled me in. Forgive my amusement that you accidentally became ruler of Mandalore. Bo-Katan is probably chafing in her armour. I wish I had been there to see that.”

He frowned. He had completely forgotten about the black blade clipped to his hip. He didn't even remember securing it there. 

“I”m sorry about your kid,” he continued. Fett's voice was strangely quiet. “A Jedi took my father from me.”

Din looked up, surprised, and turned his head to Fett. His helmet removed, the expression on the other man's face was soft, wistful. “I was just a boy ... and the circumstances were _very_ different.” 

Several steps brought him to stand in front of Din and he noticed for the first time that Fett was holding his beskar helmet in his hands. He turned back to face him as Fett crouched down in front of him to meet his stare. 

“That hole in your chest will heal with time. Acknowledge that pain and all the feelings that go with – good and bad. It will make you stronger. Take comfort in knowing that you will see him again and that is a privilege not all of us have.

“And this,” Fett continued, lifting the helmet to meet Din's gaze. “This is just armour. It's an extension of yourself, yes, and it lets the galaxy know what you are. You _are_ Mandalorian – with or without this and nothing the princess, her ilk, your tribe, or anyone says will ever change that. You may not feel that way now but with time and reflection you will come to realize this.”

Fett placed the helmet gently down next to the seat. “I can see by your eyes that the pain meds are kicking in. You'll take a hammock up behind the cockpit and rest and when we reach Nevarro, you will put the helmet back on. No one outside this ship needs to see you're suffering.”

Din felt a firm hand press against his arm as Fett helped him to his feet. The other man nodded, gave him a quick slap on his shoulder, then directed him to the ladder behind them. Once steady, he paced the short distance to the ladder and took each rung slowly as he ascended. He swayed slightly, feeling the pain in the back of his head rebel against the medication that was indeed starting to work. Regaining his balance, he finished the climb and then collapsed on the bottom hammock two steps away from the ladder. 

He sighed heavily while fighting another urge to vomit. The ringing in his ears was still there but was slowly fading away. His vision blurred for the umpteenth time as he stared up at the hammock above him. If it weren't for the beskar helmet, the dark trooper's assault on his skull would have killed him. It wouldn't have mattered anyway if he had died then since the Jedi was the one who rescued them all and he still would have taken Grogu. He should be grateful to be alive, he knew that, but right now, he didn't know how he felt. His thoughts were jumbled, amplified by the furious pain coursing through him and the medication that was quickly taking control.

He wanted to forget.

No, what he wanted, was to feel the little body that curled up with him during sleep. He wanted to feel the press of a tiny hand against his, to hear gentle snores and soft coos as he slept and dreamed. He wanted to look into those big, bright eyes that always seemed to see deep into his soul.

_Don't let it go._

He fought the sting of tears again as weariness settled in. Closing his eyes, Din blew out another long breath and hoped the darkness would swallow him whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her ship in need of repairs and her latest lead on Grand Admiral Thrawn falling through, Ahsoka Tano finds herself in an unlikely place and looking for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will feature callbacks to my one-shot piece, Interlude, which takes place on Corvus while Grogu slept the night the trio first met.
> 
> **Thank you all so much for the kind words and kudos! I hope you enjoy this next installment! :)

The ship was losing fuel.

It wasn't in large quantities but a slow and steady leak that after some investigation suggested there was a fractured fuel line that needed attention. The T-6 shuttle's fuel reserves estimated at least twenty hours remaining however this damage dropped that time down to maybe fourteen hours. Combine that with the malfunctioning port side laser cannon and faulty manoeuvring jets – not to mention the minor damage to the third engine – the ship was in need of a good maintenance overhaul.

Ahsoka Tano sighed, slumping slightly in the pilot's chair.

Months of searching the Outer Rim for Grand Admiral Thrawn had finally paid off with a solid lead from the magistrate on Corvus however by the time she followed that lead to its end, the Chiss was already gone. His allies that remained put up a good fight but that in itself was short and ended with their deaths and damage to her ship. After a series of expletives and a deep meditation she was able to quell her irritation but the frustration remained. The Grand Admiral was always one step ahead of her and now she was back to square one and the odds of finding Thrawn, and through him, Ezra Bridger, were slipping further away. 

She needed to start over but how? She had exhausted all her resources and she didn't think her contacts would have any new information for her so soon after providing what they'd already had. She needed to regroup and rethink her strategy and most of all, get the ship repaired. 

Pursing her lips in thought, Ahsoka contemplated her options. There was no safe haven in this sector and with her fuel reserves depleted – and growing smaller with each passing minute – she wouldn't be able to travel very far. She glanced over the charts, another sigh leaving her. Her choices were minimal but there was one possibility. 

Trask. 

It was only a several hour jump from her current position and if Bo-Katan was still there, she would be able to take refuge while her ship was being repaired and perhaps a few days of downtime would help to clear her mind and allow her guidance into her next move in finding Thrawn. 

Punching in the codes to transmit to the _Retribution_ , Bo-Katan's Kom'rk-Class fighter, Ahsoka hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long for a reply. 

Twenty minutes later, the comms flared to life with the small blue holographic image of Bo-Katan Kryze. Ahsoka nodded a greeting. “Hey, Bo.”

“Ahsoka. Well, if this isn't my lucky day.”

“I'm glad one of us is having some luck.” 

The image of Bo-Katan frowned. “I take it the hunt for Thrawn isn't going well?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “My first solid lead in months ended with Thrawn gone before I got there. I don't suppose you've heard from Sabine?”

“No, she's still off the grid – and I'm sorry about Thrawn. He's a slippery one; always one step ahead.”

The third engine chuffed then sputtered. Ahsoka sighed. “Yes, but his allies aren't. I had a run-in with a handful and I've suffered some damage.”

“Is it bad?” 

“It could have been a lot worse.” The ship groaned in agreement. “How are things with you? Have you found more Mandalorians to join in the fight?”

“Not as many as I would like,” her long-time friend admitted, “but we do grow stronger every day. We continue to build our weapon and armament supplies and we've added a light cruiser to our small but growing fleet.”

Ahsoka's brows raised in surprise. “A light cruiser? That's impressive. How did you manage that?”

“It was a gift.” 

Ahsoka smirked. “A gift, huh? From whom?”

“It's a long story,” Bo-Katan shrugged. “I'll fill you in next time we meet.”

[i]Cryptic as always[/i], she thought. “Well, that might be sooner than you think. Are you still on Trask? I've got about fourteen hours of fuel left and I need to make repairs and take some time to rethink my strategy.”

“What you need is a break,” the Mandalorian said. “You've been chasing the Chiss for a while now, Ahsoka. Maybe you should take some time to focus on something else for a little while.”

“As much as I would like that, I can't.” Ahsoka replied even as exhaustion started to set in, “Thrawn is too much of threat. The longer he is out there, the greater that danger grows and without Thrawn, Ezra Bridger is lost to us.”

“True ... but until you get new leads you'll have time on your hands. I could use you.”

“I appreciate that but you don't need me.” Her history with Mandalorians was a long, complicated one and not all of them were as accepting of her help as Bo-Katan was.

“You've been an ally to Mandalore in the past, Ahsoka. Your aid would be welcomed.” Bo-Katan turned her attention off holo, speaking quietly with someone for a moment before she returned. “However, I respect your decision. You are welcome to take refuge here but we are no longer on Trask; we left about a month ago. We've set up a small base of operations on Arami. Think you have enough fuel to make it here?”

Ahsoka checked the charts, locating the small planet along the Triellus Trade Route, not far from Gamorr. She did the math in her head then frowned. “I don't know – it's about a thirteen hour trip through hyperspace; it will be cutting it close.”

The holo flickered and Bo-Katan's image seemed to study her intently. Ahsoka masked a frown. She had seen that look before; it was usually followed by something Ahsoka wasn't going to like.

“There is something you can do for me, though, before you arrive.”

Ah, there it was. Ahsoka grit her teeth, shaking her head. _You haven't changed one bit, Bo. It's never something for nothing._ “What's that?” she asked, keeping her annoyance in check as best she could.

“I need you to retrieve someone for me.”

“You want me to be a taxi service?”

The holo image glared at her. “I've been expecting this person and he's delayed long enough. He's crucial in the fight for Mandalore.”

Various thoughts ran through Ahsoka's mind as she pondered the possibilities. Was it a politician? An exiled warrior? A traitor to the Empire now aligned with the Mandalorian cause? She wouldn't put it passed Bo-Katan to recruit her to bust someone out of prison. _Never a dull moment, _she sighed again. “Who is it?” she reluctantly asked.__

__

“The Mandalorian I sent your way.”

Ahsoka blinked in surprise. “What?!” Did she hear that right?

“He agreed to consider joining our fight to reclaim Mandalore,” Bo-Katan was saying, “and I need him here. Now that he's childless he no longer has any commitments and he won't be distracted by the kid.”

Ahsoka's mind was reeling. _Grogu is gone? Did they find a Jedi? _She needed answers. “The child is gone? Bo, what –“__

__

__

“I have to go,” she abruptly cut her off. “Reeves and Woves are planning an attack on a transport heading to Daluuj and I am needed there –“

“Wait, Bo! What happened?”

“You should find him on Nevarro,” she continued, completely ignoring Ahsoka's question. “When you arrive, find Marshal Dune – she should be able to lead you to him. Retrieve him and refuel then rendezvous at Arami. Transmitting coordinates. When you both arrive, my resources are yours.”

“Bo –“

“Thanks, Ahsoka. See you soon.” With that, the transmission ended.

For a long moment she stared at the blank space where the holo had been, her mind still trying to process what had just happened. She knew Bo-Katan was going to ask for a favour; she rarely did anything out of the goodness of her heart but this ... this was unexpected.

Ahsoka leaned back in the chair, her thoughts drifting back to Corvus when a Mandalorian arrived with a child of Master Yoda's species and a request for her to train him. She had thought of the duo in the three weeks since they'd first met and had wondered how they were doing and if they were still on the run from the Empire. 

_“Now that he's childless ...”_ Ahsoka frowned as the words stuck in her mind. 

When she and the child had conversed through the Force the night they first met, the little one not only shared with her some of his history but he very eagerly and happily shared his feelings and thoughts about the Mandalorian. In fact, most of their conversation was centered around the adventures they'd had, the quiet moments shared onboard the ship and how much Grogu loved Din Djarin. 

It had become even more clear during the training test the next morning that their bond was even stronger than she had originally thought so she had refused to train Grogu, citing the child's attachment to the Mandalorian as a liability. She couldn't start him down the same path that so many before him had followed – the same path her former master had taken. That should have been the end of it. 

Din Djarin had been insistent, however, determined that the child would have the proper training with someone who understood his abilities and who was much better equipped to provide the guidance and education he needed. He had even offered to help her defeat Morgan Elsbeth in exchange for her help. The love he felt for Grogu had never been more clear then in the moment when he had told her to wait at the village while he went to get the child. She had watched him leave, sensing his increasing sadness at having to say goodbye.

When he hadn't returned after an hour she had gone to his ship and upon arriving, she had stood quietly, waiting. The ramp had been lowered and she could see Djarin, sitting silently with Grogu who was cradled gently on his lap. The Force had betrayed him, revealing to her what the Mandalorian was thinking and feeling in that moment. 

_... I hope you know I'm not abandoning you. I can't train you – I wish that I could – but you're too powerful. I wouldn't know what to do. This is for the best. I hope you will understand some day ..._

_... I'm sorry for all the times I put you in danger. I never meant to – my life isn't any easy one ... I'm sorry you were exposed to so much of it ..._

_... You've changed my life, Grogu. I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone ..._

_... I'm sorry I couldn't be what you needed. I hope that you were happy while you were here. The Crest isn't going to feel like home without you ..._

The weight of his sadness had almost been overwhelming and Ahsoka had been moved by the depth of his love for the child. She had continued to wait, watching, as he had moved around the ship, pausing to give Grogu a quick wash and to adjust his little robe. The child's fear and sadness equalled the Mandalorian's and their bond through the Force allowed him to sense all the bounty hunter's emotions without the latter aware of how connected they truly were. It was a moment when the two began to descend the ramp – unspoken between them but understood only by Grogu and the Force – that Ahsoka knew she wouldn't be able to separate them. 

_I love you, buddy. I'll never forget you ... I hope you will remember me, too._

_I love you, too ... Please don't send me away._

Grogu had thanked her for not separating him from his father and she had been certain that the child had already chosen his path before they even left Corvus. So, what changed ... and how was Bo-Katan involved?

Ahsoka wished that she had given her more details but she was purposely cryptic and cut the call short. It wasn't new behaviour from her long-time friend but as always, it prompted Ahsoka to wonder what was really going on. What happened on Tython? Did the Jedi find them there? How did Bo-Katan know they were no longer together – did the Mandalorian reach out to her, perhaps fulfilling a promise made in exchange for her help locating a Jedi? She had said he was crucial in the fight for Mandalore but what impact could a simple bounty hunter make in a mission to take back the Mandalorian home world?

A slight warmth touched her cheeks as her thoughts returned to the Mandalorian – it wasn't the first time Din Djarin had come to mind since their departure on Corvus. It wasn't just his bond with Grogu or the inherent goodness she sensed in him that kept him close in thought. It was the surprising connection she felt with him that night when they talked briefly while Grogu slept. Djarin had opened up a little about realizing that Bo-Katan and other Mandalorians weren't like him and that he was raised by remnants of Death Watch. She had understood the growing conflict in him as he started to question his beliefs and what he thought it meant to be Mandalorian. Even now, some days, she still found herself doubting whether her actions were worthy of her knowledge with the Force. 

Djarin had also proved that he wasn't like most Mandalorians she had encountered and he wasn't the typical ruthless bounty hunter as well. She had no doubt he was a formidable opponent – their brief standoff when they first met and his assistance fighting against Morgan Elsbeth and her guards hinted at the varied skills he'd mastered. There was softness beneath that beskar armour; his presence in the Force was strong and just; a man of honour doing his best in a galaxy that was growing more hardened with each passing day. She remembered thinking the night the three of them had shared under the stars that she wished there was more time to get know Din Djarin and deepen her understanding of this sudden and intriguing connection between them.

_“Now that he's childless ...”_

Bo-Katan's words circled again in her mind. A faint ache tugged at her heart. She hadn't expected them to be separated and knowing the extent of sorrow and loneliness that the Mandalorian had prepared himself for when he thought she was going to take the child caused her to wonder just how Djarin was faring now that Grogu was no longer with him. 

_I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone ..._

Ahsoka straightened, glancing at the charts and doing a quick calculation in her head. _Eleven hours. Just enough fuel with a bit left over_. Keying in the coordinates, the navicomp counted down briefly then beeped an affirmative. Ahsoka pulled back on the lever and the ship made a shaky jump to lightspeed.

She was heading to Nevarro ... and she wasn't going for Bo-Katan.

*~*~*~*

The journey through hyperspace went by relatively quick. Ahsoka passed the time by sending out a few subspace messages to a handful of her contacts, reading up on the little bit of information she could find on her destination; she tinkered with minor repairs in and around the cockpit, meditated for a few hours then napped for several hours more. The beeping from the console indicating she was moments away from arrival had woken her up. Stifling a yawn, Ahsoka dropped into the pilot's chair and wished she'd had another couple hours sleep.

Pulling back on the lever, the shuttle jolted slightly as it reverted to realspace. Just ahead was Nevarro; a volcanic world that certainly wouldn't pop up on any vacation holos. As she approached she wasn't greeted by any controller guiding her to a spaceport so she keyed a map of the region and began searching her options.

Nevarro wasn't heavily populated and it appeared that the majority of the population had settled in the southeast hemisphere. There were a few bodies of water, but most of the surface was rocky volcanic terrain and rivers that flowed with lava. There didn't seem to be any industrial centres and there was only one area that she could see that looked like it had the highest population density. The planet was heading into nightfall, the system's sun cast an odd glow over the surface. 

A quick chirp to her right brought a grin to her face. “Nevarro. Not much different from many other worlds we've visited lately. Perhaps some day we'll be lucky enough to layover on a tropical world.”

From her perch on the top of the co-pilot's chair, the female convor twitched her little head and whistled. Ahsoka smiled. “Maybe Bo was right, Morai. We could use a little break.” Another happy little chirp. “Here we go.”

Within minutes the shuttle was looming closer to the largest town in the region and Ahsoka could see that it was partially built within the volcanic terrain around it, given the appearance that it was slightly sunken into the ground. There wasn't a spaceport but rather a large area just outside the town's gate and she saw no sign of Din Djarin's gunship but instead an old G1-A Starfighter and a Curich-class shuttle that had seen better days. Unless there was another landing zone, it looked as though the Mandalorian had left Nevarro. 

Ahsoka frowned. She had hoped to see him before he left; if only briefly to see how he was coping with Grogu's departure. Bo-Katan had mentioned a Marshal Dune would know how to reach the Mandalorian so she would inquire anyway, just in case there was another landing zone where his ship might be. 

Near the landing area, there seemed to be a festival of some sort going on; there was a lot of people gathered about – young and old alike – and she could hear the faint sound of music and laughter as she prepared to land. Beside her, Morai trilled softy as she settled the shuttle down gently behind the other two ships. 

Once the shuttle was powered down, Ahsoka headed to the sleeping quarters and picked up the small carryall bag she had packed earlier. After months living out of her ship, she was looking forward to enjoying the town's hospitality for the next couple of days. Morai seemed to agree for she was already fluttering near the boarding ramp. 

Ahsoka chuckled as she took one last look around then hit the panel near the door, first keying the ship's security protocols to activate the moment the door closed . A loud whoosh echoed around her as the door slid up and the ramp lowered; the cool night air was like a friendly caress against her skin. Morai chittered merrily, sparing a quick glance at Ahsoka. She smiled at the convor. “Go on. Be safe, my friend.” Morai cooed again then off she went on an adventure of her own. 

She heard the sound of the ramp retracting and the door sealing shut as she made her way across the landing area. Ahsoka looked around for any mechanics or droids that she could talk to about repairs but there wasn't a soul in sight. _Most likely all at that festival over there,_ she thought as the sounds of voices, laughter, and singing grew louder the closer she got to the town gate. She also noticed there didn't seem to be any security at the landing area which made her doubly grateful for the updated security measures on the shuttle.

There were a few people lingering just inside the gate and the one who was the least drunk gave her directions to the marshal's office. As she made her way along the main street, she decided that this town wasn't much different from others she had visited in the Outer Rim. The buildings were older with little updates over the years and the beings who lived and worked here seemed friendly yet a bit hardened by their experiences. Many planets in the Outer Rim were left alone for the most part and newer technology always took a long time to make its way out here. It wasn't an easy life, she had observed over the years and these communities always seemed more carefree and united than one would find on a world like Corellia or Ralltiir.

Ahsoka rounded a corner and almost got knocked over by a rowdy group heading toward the festival. Their boisterous laughter made her smile; it was nice to be in a place where she didn't have to worry about any threats or freeing townsfolk from mad dictators. She continued along, pausing briefly to study an odd statue of an IG droid in the centre of the bazaar. It wasn't every day she came across monuments to droids and she wondered what the IG unit had done to warrant the praise of the citizens.

After another minute, Ahsoka arrived at the marshal's office. There was a light on inside and the door was open and as she moved to enter, she heard voices inside.

“I'm positive! Go on, Jeron, and have fun. I'll be heading over myself in a bit.”

“Are you sure? I can stay until he gets back –“

“Go before I toss you there myself.” 

“Thanks, Marshal!”

Ahsoka chuckled as a very happy young man barrelled out the door, almost bumping into her. “Sorry!” he hollered over his shoulder as he, too, headed off to the party.

Stepping inside, Ahsoka glanced quickly around the office. The main room wasn't very big; there were two chairs to the left next to a door and straight ahead was a corridor that led to the back. Across from the chairs there was desk and behind it, sat a woman who was staring back at her with equal curiosity. She was dressed in black and blue light body armour and jumpsuit, her black hair was parted on the left and fell almost to her right shoulder and a tight braid was pulled back over her left ear. She also noticed her stripes – this woman was ex-Alliance military. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I hope so,” Ahsoka began, taking a couple steps closer to the desk. She noticed then the small rebel tear drop underneath the woman's left eye. She masked a frown. _A survivor of Alderaan._ “I'm wondering if you could tell me where I can find any mechanics. I just arrived and my ship is need of a few repairs.”

The marshal smirked. “Well, you won't find any tonight. They're most likely over at that shindig you passed by on your way here.” 

She nodded. “I suspected as much. I'm also wondering if there is another landing zone on Nevarro. I didn't notice any spaceports or similar zones on the planet's map.” 

“This is it, I'm afraid,” the woman said, glancing briefly at a datapad on the desk then back to Ahsoka. “Not many come to Nevarro for a vacation. Is there a reason why you're asking?”

Ahsoka shifted her carryall from one shoulder to the other. “I was to hoping to connect with a friend; he'd mentioned he's been here before but I didn't see his ship when I landed. I thought I'd take a chance and ask.”

Dune leaned forward, resting an arm on the desk. “Oh, yeah? Well, I've been on Nevarro almost a year now and I've gotten to know the locals in town here pretty good. I might know him if he's from here. Got a name?”

Ahsoka weighed her next words carefully. If the marshal knew Din Djarin she might not be eager to help a stranger find him and she didn't want to create any tension with the other woman. She also didn't know if the Mandalorian had mentioned her to anyone and she had no intention of revealing her connection to the Jedi or that Bo-Katan had set her on the path here. She would keep her answers short and sweet. “He's a Mandalorian and his –“

“He's not here,” she responded a little too quickly and Ahsoka sensed the other woman's defences go up, confirmation that she did know Djarin. Dune's expression hardened a little; her fingers flexing slowly in and out of a fist. “You're a friend, huh?” Her tone didn't hide her skepticism. 

“Yes,” she replied, keeping her own tone light and friendly. She needed this woman to at least know she was an ally if her trust wasn't easily earned. Pulling pieces of their encounter from memory, Ahsoka grinned as she continued. “I met him and the child a few weeks back. I was charmed by their relationship and the little one's fascination with a small silver ball.”

Dune relaxed a little; the glint in her eyes softening a bit. She studied Ahsoka another moment then rose from the chair and came around the desk to stand in front of her. “He's still on Nevarro but he's not in town. He's out rounding up a thief for me and should be back in a couple of hours.” She hesitated another second, then added, “Cara Dune.”

“Ashoka Tano,” she replied. Now was as good a time as any to inquire about Grogu. She needed confirmation that if he wasn't with the Mandalorian then he was safe elsewhere. “Did they find a Jedi?”

A flicker of sadness crossed her face as Dune seemed to take a second to find her words. “They did,” was all she managed to say.

There it was then. Grogu was with a Jedi, somewhere in this galaxy, and Djarin was alone. Her heart ached as the memory of Corvus touched her thoughts again. _I don't know what I'm going to do when you're gone ..._

“How is Din doing?” she asked, her voice soft.

Surprise flashed across Dune's face, mingling briefly with her sorrow. The marshal was shocked at the mention of the Mandalorian's name and Ahsoka also sensed the other woman's fondness for the Mandalorian as well as her concern. “I don't know,” she replied. “I don't even think _he_ knows. It's only been five days and it all happened so fast.”

Before Ahsoka could inquire further, a deep, boisterous voice filled the office. 

“Cara! Are you ready to head over to – Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company!”

Both women turned towards the door. A tall, handsome, dark-skinned man smiled widely back at them. He was an older gentleman, with short dark hair and a neatly trimmed white beard and his attire screamed politician of some sort. His smile carried straight up into his dark eyes as he turned all his attention to Ahsoka.

“A Togruta! And, a pretty one too!” Out of the corner of her eye, she said Cara Dune smirk in amusement. “I haven't seen your kind in these parts for a long time.” He extended his hand to her. “Greef Karga. I'm the magistrate here and welcome to Nevarro!”

Ahsoka took his proffered hand and heard the marshal chuckle as Greef Karga kissed the top of her hand. “Ahsoka Tano,” she said, politely pulling her hand away, amused despite herself. 

“Well, Ahsoka! What brings you here? Are you here for the heritage festival?”

“No, actually, my ship is in need of repairs however Marshal Dune advised the mechanics are most likely at the festival.”

“Oh, no doubt!” Karga chuckled. “Best wait until mid-morning tomorrow before you let them touch your ship. I saw a few of them on my way here and they were already three sheets to the wind!”

“She's a friend of Mando's,” Dune put in, “and he's not back with Ribalt yet.”

The magistrate's eyes lit up. “Ah! A friend of Mando, eh? Did he do work for you, too?”

Ahsoka shook her head. “No, I met him and the child during their travels.”

Karga nodded, a sombre glint touching his eyes. “Ah, the kid. I miss the little guy. Strange to not see them together anymore --” 

“We should get going,” Dune interrupted. “They're expecting you.”

“Ah, yes, yes!” Karga exclaimed, all traces of sadness gone. “Wouldn't want to keep my fans waiting!”

Dune snorted as she moved around the office locking up a cabinet and the desk drawers. 

“Ahsoka! You should join us at the festival!” Karga moved closer, the smile back and bigger than ever. 

Ahsoka shook her head at the same time a yawn tried to slip free. “Oh, I don't know. I've had a long flight and I'm a bit tired –“

“C'mon, it will be fun,” Dune said, giving her a slight nudge as she came up beside her. “Don't make me suffer through his speech alone.”

Karga laughed as he leaned into Ahsoka and mock-whispered, “If my speech flops, you can blame Cara for that – she helped me write the last two paragraphs.” 

Dune rolled her eyes then turned back to Ahsoka. “Come on, Ahsoka. Mando won't be back for a bit and Greef has a bottle of Corellian Reserve he's been saving for this occasion.”

She contemplated their offer. It would be nice to see how the townsfolk celebrated and it had been a long time since she was able to just relax and enjoy herself for a bit. It would help to pass the time until Djarin returned. 

Ahsoka couldn't help but smile at the two expectant faces staring at her. “Very well and I thank you for inviting me. First, though, can you direct me to an inn? I'd like to check in and drop off my bag.”

“Both inns are booked solid for the festival,” Dune said. “There's a room in the back here, if you'd like to stay there. It's not much but it has a refresher. Down that hallway, the door on the left.” Dune handed her a keycard for the door.

“Thank you,” she said, accepting the keycard. “That's very kind. I'll be right back.”

Ahsoka trotted off down the hallway and when she stepped inside the room, she noticed Dune wasn't exaggerating. The space was small – the refresher was off to the left behind a narrow door, and a few feet away from the main door was a bed, big enough for one with a handful of rough-looking blankets folded on top. Next to the door was a small desk and chair. Ahsoka didn't mind though – it was bigger than the quarters on her ship. She tossed her bag down on the desk then stepped back out in the hallway and locked the door.

When she returned to the main room, Karga came to her side and she wondered if his smile was a permanent fixture on his face. He was certainly a charming man. He surprised her by linking her arm with his as he started to guide them out the door. Behind her, she heard Dune chuckle again.

“Now, my dear, did you know that our Mando is quite the legend around here?”

Ahsoka glanced at him, intrigued. “I did not. He only mentioned he'd been here before but he didn't fill me in on any details.”

The magistrate laughed. “Oh, you are in for a treat! Let me tell you about the time he duelled a TIE Fighter. Craziest thing I'd ever seen!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from rounding up a thief for Cara, Din is surprised to learn than Ahsoka is on Nevarro and that she knows Grogu is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all much for coming back and enjoying my little story! I appreciate all the kudos and comments. I hope you enjoy this next installment (and sorry it's long .. I get long-winded sometimes when I'm a roll, lol)

“Do you think the Marshal will let me have something to eat? I'm really hungry.”

Din parked the land speeder at the garage near the landing zone then gave the short, balding man next to him a nudge to move. He nodded a greeting to the Rodian who approached as he climbed out. In the distance he could hear sounds of music and muffled voices. The garage owner stopped, passing him a datapad. 

“Do you know if the cells are big? I'm a bit claustrophobic so I'm going to need a larger space.”

He signed for the return of the speeder than came around the front of the vehicle to where the thief was standing. The man made no attempt to escape; he instead, happily allowed himself to be escorted from the garage.

“I wonder how long the festival will run for. Do you know? I heard that Miskal had dewback meat imported from Tatooine. Ooh, I would love a steak right now.”

He continued on, weaving past a handful of drunk revellers who were lingering near the town gate. The hour was late but it seemed as if the entire population was still out partying at the pavilions that were set up near the landing zone, in one of the courtyards. 

“Will I have 'fresher in my cell? I need to be close to one. I have bowel issues.”

Din blew out a long sigh. In the past when his quarry felt the need to regale him with small talk he would just ignore them and eventually, they would get the hint or grow tired of hearing their own voices and fall silent. This one, however, didn't seem to know when to shut up and ran his mouth for the entire thirty minute trek back to town. 

“I hope the bed is comfortable. I have a bad back and I need to sleep on a firm mattress. Do you think the Marshal will allow me to have a new one if the one in my cell is too soft?”

He never wished for a carbonite chamber more than he did right now.

They continued down the main street, stopping occasionally to allow party goers to stumble around them. The echoes of laughter and song were a welcomed sound especially since not even a year ago it wasn't safe to be out after sunset when the guild still operated here. Crime was almost non-existent since Greef and Cara cleaned up the streets and even those felonies paled in comparison to what it use to be. 

Din was thankful for those misdemeanours that had kept him occupied these past several days. He had been able to find work across Nevarro and when offered a reward for his help apprehending local criminals, he instead insisted the credits be donated to the local school or a charity. The reward he had received from the New Republic for Moff Gideon's capture was more than enough to sustain him for a very long time and so it just seemed right to donate those earnings to children's care since he could longer aide the foundlings of his tribe.

He needed to keep busy. If he was idle for too long then he would start to think and if he started to think then he would start to feel. The nights were the most difficult. His body told him he desperately needed to rest however when he closed his eyes all he could see was Grogu, exhausted and in pain, cuffed in shackles with a black blade holding him at bay.

“Hey, Mando!”

Grateful that the helmet masked his sombre expression, Din stopped and turned toward Cara's voice. 

Next to him, the thief turned and waved his cuffed hands at her. “Hi, Marshal Dune!”

Cara scrunched her nose at the man as she staggered to a stop in front of them. He couldn't help admire how well she handled her alcohol. “Thanks for bringing him in. Did Ribalt give you any problems?”

“On the contrary, he was eager to get back here.”

The man in question leaned toward Cara and asked, “Do you think I can have something to eat? I'm really hungry.”

Cara rolled her eyes at the shorter man. “I might be able to manage something.”

“Is there any dewback meat left? I'd love a steak right now – “

“You'll get what I give you, now, go stand over there for a minute.” Cara pointed to a potted tree two feet away. “Don't even think about running.”

Ribalt shook his head as he wandered to where she had pointed. “Oh, don't worry about that! I can't wait to see my cell.”

Cara blinked, incredulous, before turning back to Din. “Is he for real?”

He shrugged. “It was either come with me or stay with his wife.” He reached behind him, retrieving a small pouch and passed it to her. “He says all the jewellery is there but you might want to double check.”

“Oh, I will.” Cara took the pouch, felt the weight of it, then slipped it in her pocket. “Thanks again for going after him.”

“No problem. Are there any more alerts?” Even as he asked the question, he felt himself physically brace for Cara's response. 

She didn't disappoint when the look she shot him could have cut glass. “Nope. Ribalt was the last one.” One hand landed on her hip, her stare never wavering.

“Any alerts from the neighbouring towns? Milag'ro? Vraard?” 

Cara shrugged. “I haven't checked for those today and neither will you.” 

“It will only take a few minutes to scan the alerts.” He ignored the deepening glare she levelled on him. “If there isn't any, I'll head to Milag'ro –“

“You're not heading back out tonight,” Cara cut him off. “You know how dangerous it out there after dark. You're lucky you and Ribalt made it back in one piece.”

“Reptavians don't come close to towns and Milag'ro is only an hour away – “

“You are _not_ going back out there.” Before he could protest, she took a step closer and lowered her voice so the thief couldn't hear. “You have been going non-stop since we got back here. You need to take a break and rest.”

He knew that Cara was only looking out for him and he appreciated that but he had to keep going; he had to keep busy. “I get enough rest, Cara,” he lied, “and I'm fine.”

“No, you're not.” She frowned and even through the visor he noticed the sadness in her eyes. “You need to talk about it.”

She reached out to touch his arm but he took a step back, just out of reach. “There's nothing to talk about,” he replied, turning his head to look away from her. “What's done is done and it's time to move on.”

“That's the problem,” her voice was barely above a whisper, “You're not.”

“I've got to go,” he said a little too harshly. “Head back to the party and I'll take care of –“

“No, I'll take him to the holding cells and I'll process him in the morning.” She gave him a strange, smug look. “Since you won't listen to me about leaving town perhaps you'll be too busy catching up to think about it.” Her tone sounded slightly amused. “You have a visitor.”

“What?” Din stared, confused. “Who?”

Cara walked over to the thief and grabbed his arm. Ribalt smiled at her from behind a yawn and asked, “Are we getting food now?”

“In a minute.” Grinning, Cara turned back to him and replied, “Ahsoka Tano.”

“Ahsoka?!” He blinked, disbelieving. _The Jedi is here? How did she know I was here? Did something happen_ – His mind was reeling; too many thoughts were already flooding it. “She's looking for me?” 

He tried and failed to keep the surprise from his voice which for some reason amused Cara more. “Well, the T-6 shuttle is hers and needs repairs and she mentioned you told her you've been here before so she took a chance and asked.”

Din closed his eyes briefly, thankful once again his friend couldn't see his face. Anxiety started to creep in as he began to realize Ahsoka might have questions that he wasn't ready to answer and a dozen scenarios of how to avert the conversation crossed his mind. “Did you tell her anything?” 

Cara hesitated a split second before she replied, “She asked if you found a Jedi and I told her you did, BUT – “ she added quick before he could speak, “That's all she knows. I didn't tell her anything else.”

He nodded, feeling his nerves jumble even more. Well, there was no avoiding it now as much as he wished he could. 

“Greef, on the other hand ...”

“She met Greef?” he asked, exasperated. 

“She was at the office when he came by to get me,” Cara said, ignoring the thief's mumbled complaint of starvation. “Greef invited her to the festival – she left about twenty minutes ago, I think, but not before he happily filled her in on some of your exploits. She seemed pretty impressed,” she added, her grin even wider than before. 

_“Dank farrik.”_ He wondered what else Greef might have shared with her.

“Hey,” Cara's voice interrupted his thoughts once more. “If you don't want to see her, just say the word, and I'll tell her left you Nevarro.”

“No,” he shook his head as another sigh left him. “It's okay. I just ... I just wasn't expecting to see her again. Which inn is she staying at?”

Cara gave him a look that he had no idea what it meant but it was accompanied by a sly smile. “Both inns are full. She's staying at the office, in the room across from yours. Or, I should say, the room that _would_ be yours if you actually stuck around town long enough.” He glowered at her back as she turned to the thief, tugging his arm. “C'mon, Ribalt. Let's get moving.”

“Wonderful!” The thief cheered. “I can't wait to eat! I'm so –“

“I _know_ , you're hungry!” Cara glanced over her shoulder at Din. “Have a good night.” She winked, still smiling, then started guiding her newest convict down the main street.

Din stood motionless for a moment and contemplated his next move. When he had returned to town, all he wanted to do was turn in the thief and move on to the next job, no matter how much Cara would try to talk him out of it. That was his plan. Now, he found himself conflicted. Part of him wanted to turn on his heel, rent another speeder, head to Milag'ro and completely avoid the pending conversation with Ahsoka. 

And, yet ...

Another sigh left him as he slowly started walking down the main street to Cara's office; trying to gather his cluttered thoughts along the way. 

He hadn't known what to expect when they had touched down on Corvus and sought out Ahsoka Tano. He had never dealt with a Jedi before; didn't know anything about them until the Armourer revealed a few details after meeting Grogu and learning about his powers. _An enemy,_ she had called the Jedi and he had been anticipating a fight upon first meeting. Their skirmish had been quick and the subsequent conversation had provided revelations he had not been expecting. When Ahsoka had refused to train the child his initial disappointment and frustration quickly became overshadowed by the relief he felt that they weren't going to separate, at least not yet.

The days it had taken to travel from Corvus to Tython had been the most peaceful they had experienced since the few weeks they had spent on Sorgan so long ago. The _Razor Crest_ had been repaired and ran like new, there were no hunters chasing after them, no pit stops along the way, far from the clutches of the Empire still hunting them. It had been relaxing, in the quiet of the ship – just him and Grogu taking advantage of every single second they had together before arriving at the Jedi world. 

_Grogu._ The name suited him. It was a strong name with a hint of mischief – perfect in every way. He had been grateful to learn it and he loved saying it – he probably drove the kid nuts with how often he would say his name just to see his little reaction to it. 

During the waking hours of their trip to Tython, they had spent time together doing a variety of things. Greef's men had fixed all of the _Crest's_ ailments but Grogu had always liked helping him repair their home so every morning he would find something 'to fix', pass Grogu a hammer and let the kid have it at. Afterwards, he would tell Grogu he did a great job with repairs and they would sit together and have a little snack as a reward for a job well done. 

Most of the items Omera had given them on Sorgan were now damaged or lost on Maldo Kreis or in the waters of Trask and only a handful remained in tact. One of those items was a children's activity book and he would spend time each day teaching Grogu words, shapes, numbers, and colours. He had often wondered how much the kid understood and when Ahsoka had confirmed that Grogu understood quite a bit actually, he couldn't help but be amused that Grogu purposely chose to ignore him most of the time. It seemed that children of any species had their stubborn streaks.

The nights during their trip captured his favourite moments. The kid had gotten better at bath time and didn't try to escape the basin as much as he used to and he sat still when Din dried him off and changed him into one of little robes instead of running naked and dripping wet around the ship in a vain effort to play hide and seek. He would then brush his little teeth then set him down while he stripped out of his cape and armour – all except the helmet – take off his gloves until he was just in his jumpsuit and boots and then they would retreat to the cockpit. 

He would settle Grogu on his lap and he was always comforted by the little hand that immediately reached for his. There, surrounded by the blue glow of hyperspace, they would have a little conversation about their day then Grogu would curl up against his chest as Din recited _The Little Lost Bantha._ The book was the kid's favourite but had been damaged on Trask yet he had read the story so much he could tell it with his eyes closed. Once he was asleep, Din would stay in the cockpit for hours before moving them to their shared bunk – he wanted to savour every second he had with him in case Tython was the place where they would say their final goodbyes.

Din blinked in surprise as he found himself outside Cara's office; so lost in his memories he hadn't even noticed he had arrived. There was already a light on when he entered but the main room was empty. He crossed the short distance to the desk and leaned over, turning on the datapad nearest him. He scanned the handful of alerts that popped up – two in Milag'ro, one in Vraard, and two more in Senten, all small-town thugs. He downloaded the data for the Milag'ro alerts onto a small chit, turned off the datapad then tucked the chit into one of his pockets.

He hesitated, feeling his anxiety snake along his spine as he looked down the hallway. 

That night on Corvus had yielded more than just revelations about Grogu. After he had fallen asleep, Ahsoka had wanted to talk; she wanted to know more about how he and the kid had come together but she also wanted to learn more about him. It had caught him off guard; he couldn't remember the last time someone just wanted to talk and get to know him. Also, to his surprise was the fact that he had _wanted_ to. He had felt strangely at ease with her, her presence was comforting and Grogu's immediate fondness for her suggested that he could trust her. Their conversation had been brief and he had found himself sharing a little more about himself than he would have liked but Ahsoka seemed to understand and even though there had been sombre notes in their chat, there had also been a bit of humour and they seemed to connect to one another in some strange way. 

He also hadn't expected to feel an attraction to her. She was strong and confident; she could handle herself well enough and she was kind and gentle – he saw that in the way she interacted with Grogu. There was compassion in her need to rescue the townsfolk from the magistrate and she was one of the prettiest females he had met in a long time. He was no expert at picking up on signs but he was pretty sure she had felt the attraction then too. Perhaps it had been because he had been lonely for so long and the intimacy of sitting and talking with someone who seemed to understand that added to that connection ... but in the end, it was nothing more than that – just a feeling – and they had gone their separate ways.

Until now.

Din half-turned toward the door. He could just go – leave the office and head to Milag'ro and pretend he didn't know she was here. It would be much easier than having to recount the Jedi's arrival and departure with Grogu. He sighed, his stare shifting from the door back to the hallway. No, he couldn't do that to her. Ahsoka had gifted him with two of the most precious things – Grogu's name and a little more time together. She deserved more than that. 

He made his decision. There was no turning back.

Several long strides brought him to her room. Din straightened, pushing all his jumbled thoughts to the back of his mind, then knocked on the door.

Seconds later, the door rolled back and the Togruta smiled warmly at him. She was dressed in a sleeveless black bodysuit with a dark purple sash tied around her waist and she was barefoot. “Hey!” she greeted, stepping aside. “Please, come in.”

Din moved passed her and crossed to the centre of the room. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

“No, not at all.” The door rolled shut as she approached, stopping a couple feet in front of him. “Did you catch your thief?”

He nodded. “I did. He was happy to come with.”

Ahsoka's brow quirked. “A criminal who wants to be caught? That's rare.”

“I think he's afraid of his wife. She was pretty angry when she found out when he did.”

“Ah,” she chuckled. “So, he chose survival over certain death.”

“That's one way to put it.” He shifted a little; felt his nerves heighten a bit more. “Have you been here long?” he asked, in an attempt to stretch out the small talk as much as he could.

“Only a couple of hours. Marshal Dune and Magistrate Karga invited me to the festival.” Her lips curved into a playful smile. “Karga's quite the character.”

“That he is.” Thinking back on what Cara had told him, he added, “He's also a master at storytelling and he tends to embellish a lot. I wouldn't trust everything he says.”

Ahsoka's smile grew even more. “So, you didn't duel a TIE Fighter or turn an E-Web on a battalion of stormtroopers?”

He sighed, his shoulders slumping a little. “No, I did that.” Before she could share how else Greef chose to embarrass him, he asked, “Cara said you're here for repairs? Is there a lot of damage?”

She shook her head, crossing her arms against her chest. “No, thankfully. Mostly minor damage but I think there's a crack in one of the fuel lines. I'll know more tomorrow when the mechanics are sober enough to look at it.”

“Was it the grand admiral you're searching for? Did you find him?”

She seemed surprised he remembered that. “Not him directly. The lead Morgan Elsbeth provided was solid but by the time I got there, he was gone.” Ahsoka sighed. “So, back to square one. It took months to find a good lead like that; I'm skeptical I'll be that lucky a second time around.”

“If you like, I can ask Cara to reach out to her contacts; see if they might be able to help.”

Her smile returned as she took a step closer to him. “I appreciate that, I really do, but she must be busy; I wouldn't want to intrude –“

“You wouldn't be,” he corrected, “I don't mind asking her and it's worth a shot.”

Ahsoka's eyes softened as she gave a slight nod. “Thank you. I'll accept any help given.”

Din nodded, his breath hitching slightly. There was never going to be a better time and if he didn't do it now, he'd lose what was left of his nerves. “Ahsoka, I – There's something –“ he stammered, feeling his cheeks warm.

“What is it?” She looked concerned.

He didn't know what else to say so he sucked in a sharp breath, placed each hand on either side of his helmet – 

“Wait!” Ahsoka's said, her voice halting him in mid-movement. “You don't have to do this.”

“I want to.” he replied, and removed his helmet. 

He stood nervously before her, holding her gaze even though he wanted to look everywhere else. He held his helmet against his right hip, his grip so tight his fingers numbed a little. He had broken his creed for Grogu and he had no regrets about that yet eventually he would have to get use to not wearing the armour and now seemed like a good time to start.

Ahsoka stood quietly, her bright blue eyes searching his face. He couldn't read her expression and the longer she was silent and studying him the more anxious he felt. She closed the distance between them and again he fought the urge to look away. 

“On Corvus, I wondered what you looked like underneath this helmet,” she finally said, her voice soft. “You challenged me to guess.”

Din swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. “I remember. Disappointed I'm not a Gungan? Or a Bothan?” he asked, his own voice low. 

“Not at all.” She smiled and it carried up into her eyes. “I very much like what I see. Thank you for showing me.”

A breathy sigh of relief left him. “It's the least I could do for what what you've done for us.”

“I'm honoured and I understand this is difficult for you. If you're uncomfortable, please put it back on – “

“He wanted to see my face before he left.” 

The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them. He looked away, lowering his head to stare at his boots. Ahsoka remained silent and out of the corner of his eye he saw her reach for his hand. He didn't pull away; he could feel the warmth of her fingers through his glove and in a strange way it felt as though her touch was the only thing keeping him upright. 

The memory of that moment flooded his thoughts and a sudden tightness seized his heart. He closed his eyes briefly, desperate to push it aside. He didn't want to lose it in front of her. _Don't let it go,_ he told himself. The pain was still too raw, the memory bittersweet. 

“I don't regret it; I'd do anything for him,” he finally said. Her thumb was caressing the back of his and Din found it oddly comforting. “Cara and Greef have seen me without my helmet here but that's it. I wear it the rest of the time.”

She remained quiet for another moment then she spoke and when she did, Ahsoka sounded sad. “You gave him something so precious; a beautiful gift and that will mean more to him than anything else in the galaxy.” She paused briefly then continued, “I know removing your helmet isn't easy for you and if I could offer one small piece of advice?” When he didn't reply she went on, “Take your time and don't ignore your past while trying to figure out who you are now. All of it will shape who you'll become.”

“This armour is all I have left. I can't give it up – not yet.” He raised his head to meet her stare and he was moved by the empathy he saw there. 

Ahsoka nodded slowly then her brows furrowed as her gaze narrowed a little. “Wait. What happened to your ship? I didn't see it out there when I landed.”

Another gut punch. Din winced as that memory surfaced. “The _Razor Crest_ was destroyed.”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “What happened?”

Din shook his head, searching for a reply that would yield the explanation in the least amount of words. This was a conversation he did not want to have. “The Imps found us at Tython. They blew up the _Crest_ and – and they captured Grogu.” He saw questions in her eyes but before she could voice them he rattled on. “He was taken to Moff Gideon's cruiser and we attempted to rescue him but –“ his voice faltered slightly. “We would have died if it weren't for the Jedi.”

Her expression changed as she processed this bit of information. “I'm sorry,” she said, her voice was soft, barely above a whisper. 

Din was confused. “Sorry? For what?”

“I sent you to Tython.” 

“Ahsoka, no – I don't blame you. They tracked us and if they hadn't found us there, they would have found us somewhere else. I made mistakes on Tython – before that even – and everything that happened was my fault. They captured him and he suffered because of me and I'll never forgive myself for that.”

The words were out before he could stop them and with them, all of the hurt and anger and guilt about what happened on Tython was suddenly overwhelming. He felt frozen in place; weighed down by all the things he was trying to ignore. 

He had forgotten Ahsoka was still holding his hand until he felt a gentle squeeze. Her eyes held so much sadness as she searched his face. He was exposed and he wanted desperately to retreat back within the helmet. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked, her voice was surprisingly tender. 

“No, I ca – I have to go.” He checked himself quick as he again, almost said too much. “I have a couple jobs in another town.” He had to leave; he had to keep busy so he could forget.

Ahsoka frowned. “That can't wait until morning? Din, you're exhausted. You should rest.”

“I'm fine.” The way she was looking at him just now ... “I should go.” He took a step back, releasing her hand as he did so. 

“Oh, okay. If it's not too late when you return, perhaps we could have a drink? Karga gave me the last of his Corellian Reserve – “

“I don't know when I'll be back. I might just stay the night.” She looked crestfallen so he quickly added, “Tomorrow, though. We'll do something tomorrow. I promise.” He nodded an affirmation then turned and headed to the door.

“Okay.” She crossed the room and joined him at the door. “It was good to see you,” she said, offering him a small smile.

He gave her a small grin of his own. “It was good to see you, too.”

“Be safe out there.”

He slipped the helmet back on as Ahsoka hit the panel on the wall and the door rolled back. “I'll see you tomorrow.” 

Once in the safety of the hallway, Din stood silent for a moment, his stare focused on the closed door.

That went better than he thought it would but he was embarrassed and angry at himself. He shared more than he wanted to share; showed more emotion than he wanted to show and he didn't know why he couldn't stop himself when he had been marginally successful with Cara and Greef. It just felt ... natural with Ahsoka and he didn't understand why. Perhaps it was because they both had a special connection to Grogu and that prompted him to lower his guard. Or, perhaps it was because he was tired and that weariness caused him to reveal things he kept tightly locked within his heart. 

For now, though, he needed to push all those mixed emotions and thoughts to the side. The trip to Milag'ro, albeit short, was still dangerous with the threat of reptavians on the hunt and he needed to be focused. Din blew out a breath, steeled his mind, and left the office.

*~*~*~*

Most beings who knew they were in the presence of a Jedi would often put up defences in an attempt to shield their thoughts and feelings from them. Din's ignorance of the Jedi and the Force didn't allow that and from the time he had arrived until he left moments ago, all his thoughts and emotions were laid bare before her. 

Ahsoka reached for the chair next to her and sat down, her body slumping slightly against the hard surface beneath her. Although his visit has been brief it had revealed far more than she could have imagined; he seemed lost and unsure how to cope with everything he was feeling so he was taking jobs anywhere he could find them so he didn't have to deal with his pain. 

On Corvus when he thought she was going to train Grogu, there had been great sadness and resignation at having to say goodbye yet he had made peace with the decision, despite his pain, believing he was doing what was best for Grogu. What he was going through now was different – it was devastating. The depth of his grief was so raw and powerful it was almost suffocating and Ahsoka found herself wondering if this was how her parents had felt when Master Plo Koon had taken her to Coruscant. Was this how all parents felt when a Jedi took their child away? 

From the little bit Din revealed and Marshal Dune's comment that _“It happened so fast,”_ it made her wonder what had happened when the Jedi arrived at Moff Gideon's cruiser. Did Din just get Grogu back only to have the Jedi take him away? Had he not had time to prepare himself for that loss and if that were the case then how was Grogu doing? His attachment to Din was so strong – was the child as distraught as his father was? 

Ahsoka blinked back the sudden sting of tears. She couldn't help but feel a bit responsible for what Din and Grogu were going through now. If she had taken Grogu weeks ago, Din wouldn't be suffering as much as he was. Yet, that also made her wonder – did the Jedi who took Grogu not see the bond between the two? Or, if they did, did they intend to sever their attachment altogether? 

She closed her eyes, thinking back on another revelation she hadn't expected. When Din had started to remove his helmet, she would have looked away out of respect for him if he hadn't told her he wanted to show her his face. It was profoundly moving, even more so when he revealed he broke his creed for Grogu. 

He had been so nervous and it was interesting to watch him try to manage his expressions where the helmet had always kept that hidden. He didn't look away though; he had held her stare as she studied him. She liked very much what she saw – Din Djarin was very handsome.

A warmth touched her cheeks as her mind retraced the path her eyes had taken. His hair was brown and cut short and it was a bit dishevelled from being in the helmet all day. He had a moustache and several days worth of growth covered a strong jawline. His lips were full and curved slightly into a forced grin and in that moment she thought he probably had a beautiful smile.

It was his brown eyes that had lured her in. They were so expressive and even without the Force she could see all of his emotions deep within. His love for Grogu, his pain, his guilt – his eyes showed her what the Force was feeling.

He was broken. 

Ahsoka's heart ached for him. Their situations were vastly different but she understood that grief; she could relate to it on some level and she had to do something. She wanted to help him find a way to move past it and until she had a lead on Thrawn that was strong enough for her to go, for now, her place was here on Nevarro.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying bringing it to life!
> 
> This is my first multi-chapter story after a 7 year hiatus. I own nothing but the ideas and the words that bring it to life. :)
> 
> Please forgive any typos and inaccuracies - I'm doing the best that I can, haha! 
> 
> I will try to update as regularly as life and work allow. :)
> 
> This story will reference the one-shot piece I did called Interlude, which was short on Din and Ahsoka talking that night on Corvus.


End file.
